sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cyjanowy Wisp (IDW)
Cyjanowy Wisp – Wisp pojawiający się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Historia Przeszłość Pewnego razu w przeszłości, Cyjanowe Wispy i ich planeta znalazły się w obliczu zagrożenia ze strony Doktora Eggmana. Zostały wtedy ocalone przez Sonica, który zrozumiał ich język dzięki pomocy Tailsa. Później Wispy wspierały Sonica podczas jego przygód w Lost Hex. Krótko po tym jak rozpoczęła się wojna między Resistance, a Imperium Eggmana, Wispy zostały poproszone przez przyjaciół Sonica o pomoc. Kosmici z wielką chęcią udzielili wsparcia, godząc się nawet na to by oczekiwać w kapsułach na podniesienie przez żołnierzy Resistance. Jeden Cyjanowy Wisp należał również do Slingera, jednego z Diamond Cutters. Po śmierci Slingera ten Cyjanowy Wisp został znaleziony przez Whisper i dołączył do niej, razem z innymi Wispami należącymi wcześniej do Diamond Cutters. Krótko przed końcem walk, wiele Cyjanowych Wispów zostało przejętych przez Rougha i Tumble'a w Barricade Town. Fallout W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Sonic i Knuckles odkryli Cyjanowe Wispy uwięzione w arsenale miasta, które przejęli Rough i Tumble. Cyjanowe Wispy wyzwoliły się potem spod kontroli Rougha i Tumble'a, dzięki temu że przekonał je Sonic. Najemnicy zostali pokonani, a miasto wyzwolone. Cyjanowe Wispy dołączyły do świętowania, a także obiecały trzymać się blisko mieszkańców miasta i pomagać im w obronie ich domów. The Fate of Dr. Eggman W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Cyjanowy Wisp towarzyszył Whisper w trakcie ataku na bazę Eggmana. Zasilał jej Variable Wispon, zapewniając laser. Whisper wykorzystała jego moc najpierw do zniszczenia wielkiego Spinnera, później przy próbie zniszczenia metalowych drzwi, a na końcu w walce z E-107 Thetą. Cyjanowy Wisp stanął również w obronie Whisper, gdy ta była otoczona przez Spinnery. The Battle for Angel Island W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 i Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Cyjanowy Wisp użyczał Whisper swojej mocy, pozwalając jej strzelać w przeciwników laserami. W trakcie jednego ze starć Whisper użyła pryzmatów, które odbijały jej laser, niszcząc bardzo wiele Spinnerów. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Cyjanowy Wisp pojawił się po zakończeniu bitwy o Anielską Wyspę, aby świętować zwycięstwo razem z Whisper. Bonds of Friendship W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Cyjanowy Wisp należący do Whisper pomógł jej, Tangle i Jewel w sprzątaniu Mineral Museum po ataku Babylon Rogues. Tangle & Whisper W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #1 Cyjanowy Wisp bawił się z pozostałymi Wispami Whisper w Mineral Museum. Później udało mu się, z pomocą pozostałych Wispów, przekonać Whisper aby przyjęła od Tangle pomoc w tropieniu Mimica. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #3 Cyjanowy Wisp i inne Wispy towarzyszące Whisper przekonały ją, aby ujawniła Tangle nagrania z ostatniej misji Diamond Cutters, ukazujące zdradę Mimica. Wcześniej Cyjanowy Wisp czuł się nieco urażony tym, że Tangle nie wierzyła w to iż Wispy potrafią mówić, dopóki nie założyła maski Whisper. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #4 Cyjanowy Wisp towarzyszył innym Wispom Whisper podczas zamknięcia Mimica w celi przygotowanej przez Tailsa. The Last Minute W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Cyjanowy Wisp i pozostałe Wispy odciągnęły Whisper z powrotem na statek Restoration, po tym jak próbowała się ona rzucić na pomoc Tangle dotkniętej już Metal Virusem. Później próbowały ją pocieszyć, gdy rozpaczała po stracie przyjaciółki. Charakterystyka Osobowość Cyjanowe Wispy są uważane za specjalne Wispy. Przez kształt swoich oczu wydają się być wiecznie w złym nastroju, jednak jest to nieprawdą. Są bardzo szybkie i bardzo rozmowne. Wydaje się, że są w ciągłym ruchu i nikt ich nie zatrzyma, przez co są nieco roztrzepane. Wygląd Cyjanowy Wisp jest Wispem o cyjanowym kolorze skóry. Ma dwoje zwężonych, pomarańczowych oczu, przez co wygląda jakby zawsze był w złym nastroju. Ma również trzy długie odnóża, z których jedna jest w kształcie błyskawicy. Na głowie ma coś podobnego do płetwy. Moce i umiejętności Cyjanowy Wisp potrafi lewitować. Jego naturalną zdolnością jest wytwarzanie i gromadzenie energii, która może być potem wykorzystana w Wisponach. Jego moc opiera się na laserze. Kategoria:Wispy (IDW)